The Potters Harry Hermione and their Children
by hsmvzanessa
Summary: A Long Fanfiction wrote by one of my friends. About Harry and Hermione's life after Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Potters-Harry,Hermione and their children

Character Info

Harry Potter Minister of Magic dark arts defense league leader merlin's order first class .most popular wizard,many ladies admire him. Publicly know as the strongest wizard. 

Hermione Potter,cheif auror, dark arts defense league first class member, merlin's order first class. Harry Potter's wife. Often troubled by " Anti-Hermione League"( most member's are fans of harry)

Daniel Potter, Harry's son. Nickname Dan. Is greatly talented in magic, has the same weird minds as Fred and George. Likes flying, potions and defense against the dark arts. Often makes trouble, fortunately has his father to clean up the mess.

Ronald Weasley, England National Quidditch team player. Vice-minister of magic. Daniel's godfather.

Luna Weasley, editor in chief of The Quibbler. Ron's wife, Daniel's godmother.

Rupert Weasley , Ron's son, Harry and Hermione's godson. Grew up with Dan is his loyal friend. 

Roger Davis, England National Quidditch Team player. Won many games for England is know as the hero on the court. Because of this was elected as the vice-minister of magic. He has a wild mind and doesn't aprrove of Harry. He is a arrogant man thinks he is the greatest, shows off and mistreats the poor. He is also a guy who likes all ladies. 

Shelly Davis, Roger's wife also his secretery. Is a very jealous lady especially at Hermione. Love jewllery, showing off wants to be the center of attention. Uses the title of deputy minister's wife going around mistreating people. 

Thomas Davis, Roger's son. Goes to the same magical kindergarten with Dan and Rupert. Also likes showing off himself. 

Lizzie Hait, a poor orphan, parents died when she was a baby and lives with her blind grandmother. Later Harry takes her in as his god daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Dragon fever

Usually, every morning the Potter family would sit together happily eating breakfast. But today the atmosphere was entirely different, to be exact it was because of Dan.

"Dan what's wrong? Are you not feeling well" Hermione asked carefully to her quiet son.

" Nothing." Dan answered, still quiet and plumpy.

" Then what's wrong? Hurry up on breakfast you still have to go to kingdergarten." Said Hermione giving him a piece of toast.  
Dan raised his eyes and saw his father eating in a hurry. There was something that he wanted to tell his dad but he didn't dare, he could only use the puppy dog stare at his father.  
After a while of his son's stare Harry turned his head around and asked " Are you alright Dan?"

" Dad I……" he was still confused

"What's wrong?" Harry asked suspiciously

Finally after gathering up his courage he said " Dad I want to have a dragon."

" What?" Hermione said almost spitting out her juice. "what do you want?"

" A dragon." Said Dan stern and clearly.

" This.. how did you get this idea?" Harry said not knowing how Dan had this dangerous and fictional thought.  
" Because everyone else has a dragon." Said Dan.

" But those are pet dragons they don't even bite." Said Hermione

" Exactly, I don't like those soft kinds I like fire breathing strong ones." Dan said sternly.  
" Dan, you can't. Dragons are dangerous creatures. Fierce personality not easy to control." Harry said softly patting his son's head. " Besides, it's huge where are you going to keep it?"  
Dan didn't answer he thought what his dad said was right.

Harry got up, kissed his wife on the cheek and said " see you later honey."

Then kissed his son's cheek " Sometime I'll take you to Romania to see real dragons." 

If it wasn't for Thomas then Dan could have forgotten about the dragon but…….

" You all here? Now let's start attendance." Miss Bell took out the attendance list.

" hey Dan look Mr. Royal still isn't here he's going to be late!" Rupert said exicited pointing at Thomas' desk.

Dan also started to get excited. " Ha let's see how he's going to get punished."

" Sorry Miss Bell, I'm late, you know my dragon was really naughty today." Thomas appeared outside the classroom, in his hand was a very beautiful dragon. This was a new gift from Davis. The dragon was no doubt very expensive, lots of classmates went to see the dragon. Dan and Rupert went purely because of curiousity.  
After everyone adimired the dragon they had no heart left for class. This dragon was too cute.

" Everyone please return to your seats we are going to start class." Miss Bell said loudly. All the kids went back to their seats.

" Mr.Davis even if your dragon is very charming but next time please be on time."

" Ms.Bell, my father, vice-minister, said that it was alright for me to be late. Do you have any comments?" Thomas bent down to pet his dragon.   
" I..I …but pets aren't allowed to be taken into the kingdergarten."

"I have a note from the vice-minister himself if you have any problems you can go to the ministry to complain."

" He is so disgusting, does he need to show off so much?" Rupert said a bit sour mostly because he was jealous that Thomas had a dragon.

While Dan couldn't take anymore of this kind of show off " Could you sit down? You're starting to be annoying!"

" Oh of course truly my pet can't even compare to Daniel's. He must have a fire dragon." Thomas said looking at Dan evily. " Your dad just need to say a word, what can't you have."  
Everyone focused their eyes on Dan.

" Is this real Dan?"

" Did your dad really get you a dragon can you show me?"  
Dan stared at Thomas showing a deathly glare.

" Don't tell me you don't have one." Thomas' voice starting to sound cruel.

" It would to fake not to have one. My dragon can burn your hair off." Dan,determined to have his dad get him a dragon.

Ministry of magic was still busy.

" Morning Minister." A few female workers that wore heavy makeup just for Harry couldn't wait to say good morning to Harry today. To be exact they did that everyday.

Mainly it was because Harry and Hermione's officies were a few floors away. And during working time Mrs.Potter wouldn't come up so they can hog the minister as long as they want.

Harry walked fastly into his office, he didn't want to get with those people. Sitting in front of his desk, facing stacks of files he sighed looks like he needed to work over time again.Just when he wanted to start working, a piercing scream came into his ear and went out of the other. Making his head sore. Actually everyday at the ministry workers can hear this kind of noise coming from Mrs.Davis.

" Oh, dear ronny (roger's nickname) you move me. Is this gemstone really taken from a dragon's nest?It's so beautiful. Ronny, you went to Romania and got me this expensive gift, you are wonderful!" 

In the Chief Auror's office, Hermione was looking threw some files when Mrs.Davis walked in, she of course couldn't pass this chance to show off infront of Hermione.

" Oh, Mrs.Potter, look isn't this gem beautiful? Look at this quality this color, it's perfect. This is a present from my husband."  
" Mrs.Davis, it's working time now please go back to work." Hermione smiled and made a signal for her to leave. Mrs.Davis walked lazily to the door. " Your husband doesn't give you presents often doesn't he?"

" Mommy, why isn't Dad back yet. I have very important things to talk to him about." Even though it was near eleven o'clock, but Dan still wasn't sleepy. His mind was full of the thing about dragons. He already bragged about it, then could only use all the tricks he had to let his dad to agree to get him a dragon.. Or he will be so embarresed.

Hermione sat on the side of Dan's bed. Every 5 minutes he would ask her if Harry came back or not. No matter how she made him sleep Dan still had his eyes wide open not sleepy at all.

Finally downstairs came the sound of the door opening. Hermione got up and went downstairs.

" Good Evening honey." Even though he was smiling still you could see that he was tired.

" Are you tire? You want a cup of warm tea?" seeing Harry always so tired it pained Hermione. Actually she isn't jealous that Davis always gave his wife gift. To her Harry's love for her was the most precious gift. Harry hugged Hermione and passionatly gave her a kiss.

" You're also tired go sleep. I can do it my self."

" Daddy!" Dan came downstairs without slippers.

" Gosh, Dan, it's so late how come your not asleep?"

" Daddy, I've decided. I don't want a big one just a small one. This way I have space to keep it. I promise it will listen to me, not hurt people I'll tame it."  
" What, what?"

" I want a dragon!" Dan said to second time to his father. Still sternly.

" Dan, go sleep first. We'll talk about it tomorrow ok?" Harry said walking towards the bedroom.Why did he remind him of the dragon again?

Finally getting under the cover. Just about to sleep, suddenly in the dark…….

" Daddy, just get me a dragon please." Harry opened his eyes and saw Dan standing beside him.

" Dan what are you doing? It's so late, the dragons are asleep." He couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes.

The next morning, even though he was up all night Dan still didn't get a answer from his dad. So this morning, he was tired but for his dragon he got up very early and sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for his parents to wake up.

" Dan, what are you doing so early?" Hermione said coming down the stairs, seeing Dan sitting on the sofa eyes closed and not moving. Like a monk meditating.

" I'm waiting for dad."

" Still because of the dragon."

"Yes."

"Then get ready cause you'll be dissapointed." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 Dragon Fever Part 2

" Sorry,Dan we can't." Harry sasid with out thinking.

" Mommy, looking at daddy,he's ridiculous"

" hey,is it me ridiculous or you ridiculous." Harry said smiling. Kids are kids.

" Dan we can't keep a dragon." Hermione said helping her husband.

Dan was like a balloon without air. He layed his head on the table. He thought of Thomas' threatening glare, and his classmates laughing at him lying. He was miserable.  
Tears almost fell( Dan was only 5 years old). This was children's special trick. It never worked.

As parents they of course had their own ways. Harry and Hermione pretended that they didn't see him. Letting him cry,throw a fit, I won't listen to you. I won't get you a dragon.

"Daniel, why is your eyes swollen? Did your little dragon die?" Thomas asked his dad yesterday if the Potters have a dragon. His dad said not at all so he knew that Dan was lying.  
"None of your business." Dan didn't look at Thomas' proud face.

" Tell the truth if you don't have one. I could give you one." Thomas was more proud than ever.

" Who wants your stupid dragon."

In the next few days, Dan didn't eat well, and didn't sleep well either. His parents thought of an idea. They couldn't buy a dragon but……

" Dan I can get you a dragon, but only a baby one."

"Really?You're great.Daddy!"

"But, if you can't take care of it, and it dies you can't blame us."

" I'm sure to take care of it."

" Oh, Mr.Potter, you came to my pet store, I am honored."

" I want a south american desert lizard."  
South American desert lizards, a type of lizard completely black, tricking kids that it was a baby dragon.It definitely could be used as a dragon. Often used to make potions. Because of climate problems normally it rarely lives in England.

As predicted, this little "dragon" had Dan excited for a while. He decided to bring it to kingdergarten, to kill Thomas' showing off.

" Thomas, this is a baby dragon. How about it? You never saw one have you." Dan said proudly. His little dragon was in a cage in Dan's hand.

" Dan you're so lucky." " Dan I'm so jealous you have a dragon." His classmates were so jealous.

" Having a father as a minister is great. Why isn't my father the minister?"

But, unfortunately. Today Roger came to pick up his son.

" Dad, I want you to get me a dragon.Like Daniel's."

Roger was curious, did Harry actually get his son a dragon? Didn't he want his life? He went up to see the dragon. Imediately laughing himself to death.

"Daniel, are you sure this is a dragon? This is a south american desert lizard.Hahaha. Thomas if you want it I can get you a thousand of them. Haha. It's so funny.!"

" Honey, Dan's really mad." Hermione said carefully to Harry who just came home. " He knows you got him a lizard."

" Who told him?" Harry thought strangely.

" Don't know, anyways he's in a bad mood now."

" Maybe, tricking the kid isn't so great." Harry headed towards Dan's room.

" It isn't a dragon! Dad, you lied to me!" Dan yelled.

" Lizards are also a dragons. Only they are smaller."

" It's been 5 days, Dan's still mad." Harry said shaking his head. " what do you say I do Ron."

Ron scratched his head " Get him a dragon?"

" yeah, then I will be dead. And cut up into pieces." Harry said giving Ron an evil glare.

" If you get one for Rupert. I'll get one for Dan."  
" Don't worry, there might be a way. Charlie's coming back."

" Really! Then…."

" It's impossible to bring a dragon for you. But you could ask him if there are any safe types."

" Great idea!"

A while later, Harry got a reply from Charlie.

Harry:  
Dragons are all pretty dangerous. But, now dragons are reproducing quite quickly. I can bring a newly born dragon to show to Dan. The little guy only knows to sleep now, not dangerous at all.

I can name this dragon Daniel. I would take care of it for Dan in Romania.

Say hi to Dan and Hermione for me.

Charlie

"Charlie you're my life saver!" Harry finally relaxed.

Dan has no interest in school, Rupert kept trying to cheer him up but Dan wouldn't budge.

"Dan, godfather and uncle Charlie are here!!" Rupert said patting Dan on the shoulder.

"Minister, wh-why are you here? I'm, so excited!" Miss Bell stopped teaching and quickly fixed her hair.  
" Sorry to interrupt your class."

"I-I-It's alright, please come in." Miss Bell said still not recovering from the shock.

"I want to talk with Dan for a second."

"Talk all you want I don't mind."

"Harry, looks like you're really fancied by ladies." Charlie whispered to him.

"Don't remind me." But Ms. Bell standing there drooling at him made him very uncomfortable.

"Dan come here for a minute. Uncle Charlie brought what you wanted from Romania." Harry said smiling.

"Is it a dragon?" Dan ran from his seat excited.

" Yep, a newly born little dragon. Knowing you wanted one, I brought it for you. 100 fire breathing." Said Charlie.  
Dan was so happy he could fly. 

The dragon fever finally passed. Hermione learned one thing, Dan inherited his father's temper. Until later when Dan went to Hogwarts, professors all said " Has the same temper as his father did, not easy please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 Valentine's Day Ball

" Minister, need some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Want some cookies minister?"

"No, thank you."

"Should I close the window?"

"Ladies, I thank you generosity but please don't bother me while I'm working please?" Harry walked to the door of his office, and said to those ladies that were drooling over him for the god knows how many time.

"Minister, could sign this please?"

Automatically he said " No, thank you."

Feeling it wasn't right he lifted his head.

" Hermione! What are you doing here? I mean usually you don't come to my office." He stood up and walked to Hermione.

" Yes, but there's a document that needs your signature." Hermione smiled handing to file to Harry. She noticed Harry staring at her. " Hey, what are you looking at , sign the papers."

Harry slipped his arms around Hermione's waist. " If I sign slower you can stay here longer can't you?"   
"It's work time Harry." Hermione saw that the ladies outside already started gathering around the office.

" I haven't seen you in a long time. You know I'm always working over time these days." Harry inched closer to Hermione.

"I know, but a lot of people are looking." Harry's forehead touched Hermione's.

" I don't care." He kissed her.

Outside of the office, people saw the couple kissing. Those ladies' face were purple already. But who can help it. After all Hermione is Harry's wife.   
After a storm of romance, Harry remembered of the serious matters. " What papers do I have to sign, Hermione?"

" Oh right." Her face still red. " I have to go to U.S.A to attend the world auror meeting. For a month."

" That means we won't get to spend Valentine's day this year." Harry looked at the file. He really didn't want her to go. The time they spend together were almost extinct. But he still lifted his quill, and signed the file.  
" Have a nice trip!"

" Sorry Harry." She said and kissed his forehead.

Speaking of Valentine's Day. Both of their hearts filled with happiness. Hermione sat at her desk, remembering Valentine's Day 5 years ago. Then Luna and Mrs. Davis were already pregnant. Luna was 5 months and Davis was 7 months. Luna would often come to the ministry to chat with Hermione. But Davis would walk around with her belly up in the air. Every time she sees someone she would say " Move out of the way! Careful hurting Roger Davis' son!" She was extremely proud in front of Hermione.

"Still no news for you eh?"

That day was Valentine's Day and Luna and Hermione were chatting.

" Hermione , Ron got me a dress!!" Luna reported excited.

" That's great." Hermione smiled, but her smile didn't last long.

" What's wrong Hermione? Is it that Harry didn't get you anything."

" I guess, he's in France now, probably really busy."

" Stupid guy. We did all we could back then to get you to be with him. I'll got talk to him. Seriously, forgetting such a important thing."

" Don't Luna. Harry's really busy." Hermione stopped her quickly. " I don't mind."

" When my baby is born, I'll have you be his godmother." Luna said patting her belly. She smiled at becoming a mother soon.

" Great!" says Hermione.

" I say, is this work time or visiting time? Mrs. Weasley what are you doing here everyday? Are you a worker for the ministry?" Davis appeared with her usual voice of annoyance.  
" None of your business." Luna said disgusted.

" Those coming from the poor is always so impolite." Davis purposely put her hand on the desk.

" Look, newest design from Angel Diamonds( a famous jewelry company. Very expensive. Made up). Roger bought it for me. Valentine's Day gift."  
Her gaze landed on Luna's dress. " Oh, what kind of cheap fabric is this made out of? So out of style. Mrs. Potter what did your husband give you?"

" What does it have to do with you?" Luna said even more disgusted.

Davis saw Hermione's troubled expression. And knew every thing.

" He didn't not give anything did he? Oh, men are all like this, once they married the women they don't care about them anymore. Not like Roger. Getting me gifts every other day…."

" Are you done yet? Hermione…"

Hermione's face turned really white. " Sorry Luna I have to go to the washroom." Hermione ran out covering her mouth.

" Hermione are you ok?" Luna stood up and went with Hermione.

" Careful Mrs. Weasley." Davis said in a squeaky and annoyed voice. 


End file.
